


Brotherhood

by CallMeBas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeBas/pseuds/CallMeBas
Summary: Michael, Dean and Lucifer get their younger brothers ready for school.-This is an au I've messed around with for a while, my nine boys as brothers. It's a one shot for now and foreseeable future, but I needed to get it out my drafts. If this gains any traction I might add a few more chapters.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Brotherhood

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna whip up the ages, bc I know it can get confusing, so without further adieu; Michael is eighteen; Dean is sixteen; Lucifer is fourteen; Gabriel is eleven; Sam is nine; Castiel is seven; Alfie (Samandriel) is five; Adam is three; Jack is one.

Dean blinked, the ceiling blurry above his head. It took him few seconds to realise what had woken him up- the harsh beeping of his brothers alarm. 

He grabbed his pillow, grumbling, and half leant over the barriers of his bunk bed, swinging at a still peacefully sleeping Michael. 

"Oi, you ass! Turn your fuckin' alarm off!" His voice was deep, rusted with sleep, yet his brother still did not wake. 

He half heartedly glared at his two brothers sleeping peacefully across the room, before deciding no one was going to wake up and help him. Still grumbling about dick brothers and their stupid alarms, he half slid, half jumped down from his bed, hitting the off switch, the blaring noise finally stopping. 

With that task done, he retrieved his pillow and took to wacking it straight over Michaels face. He awoke with a start, hitting his head on the wooden bars above him. 

"Your stupid alarm woke me up." Dean huffed, walking across the room to wake up Lucifer in the same manner. He couldn't be bothered with the climb up to Gabriel's bed to get him. 

The three of them stumbled downstairs, scrubbing at their faces and wondering if they had any food left for breakfast after their father had gotten home and trashed the kitchen the night before. 

On second thoughts, that's probably why Michael slept through his alarm. Too exhausted to wake up after cleaning their dads mess. Dean felt minutely bad, but eventually shrugged it off. They had to get up whether they were tired or not. Kids to feed and all that. 

Luckily, they father hadn't managed to get to the bread. Enough left for about one slice of toast each, but the three oldest boys decided to go without so the younger ones could have a little extra. The things you do for kids n all that. 

Michael began toasting the bread - in the oven because they didn't actually own a toaster - while Lucifer and Dean had the wonderful task of getting the rest of the boys up. 

Lucifer took the task of waking Gabriel, Dean shuffling into the room the five younger boys shared. He noted that Jack was sitting up, silent, in his crib, a grin breaking out on his face when he spotted his brother. They really needed to upgrade him, but toddler beds were so goddamn expensive.

"Hi kiddo! You ready for breakfast, hm?" He didn't really get a reply, just an excited squeal. Jack was behind on talking, which was a little concerning, but so was Castiel and he's mostly alright now. 

Still, he picked the toddler up out of his bed, and set him on the floor. Despite being able to walk he still preferred crawling in the mornings, occasionally falling back asleep mid movement. 

Dean moved to waking Sam up next, the nine year old whining and trying to hide himself under his blankets. Eventually he stumbled downstairs with the promise of toast. 

Castiel was much easier to wake up, just clingy. He was awake, but continued to disrupt the morning by refusing to let Dean go. 

Eventually Lucifer came to his rescue and made quick work of waking both Adam and Alfie up. 

Dean picked Jack up from where he'd been slapping his hands against the floor, Castiel still on his hip, and finally made it to the kitchen, where Michael was being pestered by Gabriel and Sam. 

Getting all the boys around the table was a feat in itself. But with expert precision, they had six boys dotted around their old rickety table, three with two bits of toast and three with one. They was a single piece left over, which Michael shared between himself, Lucifer and Dean. 

Leaving Dean on watch duty, the other two boys set off around the house for clothes. Dean made himself useful, three travel mugs if coffee to go, glad that they'd prepared the boys lunches before their father had arrived home. 

He made up bottles of juice or water for them all, organising their school bags so they could just be grabbed as they were leaving. 

Soon enough Michael and Lucifer came downstairs, fully dressed and carrying seven outfits. Dean grabbed his and headed to the bathroom, washing himself and brushing his teeth. He could probably use a proper shower, but that wasnt applicable right now. 

Once he was done, he came out to the house in chaos. Sam and Gabriel were both dressed, waiting to brush their teeth, but the same could not be said for the other four children of the house. 

Mostly naked boys ran around, Jack being the only one in some state of dress and even then it was just his wet diaper. 

Dean made quick work of struggling Cas into his clothes, although as soon as he did the seven year old was stripping once again. 

Michael was living a similar struggle with Adam, although they were still on the "pull up or underwear" phase. Jack was consistently crawling away from Lucifer, now butt naked. Alfie was calming sitting on the floor, and Dean decided he may as well try. 

Luckily, he went into his clothes relatively easily, only kicking up a fuss about his socks. Six out of nine dressed. 

He began on Cas, who was luckily still wearing his underwear and socks. He still fought, but eventually gave up, and just as he did Adam and Jack were finishing up getting dressed. 

With nothing to do besides make sure everyone went to the bathroom, got their shoes on, and then get into the cars, everyone thought this would go relatively smoothly. Maybe they wouldn't be completely late for a change. 

Of course, nothing ever goes that well. John wasn't home, and he'd thankfully taken his own car - but he had tossed both Dean and Michaels keys about the night before and the two boys had no idea where they were. 

Grumbling about stupid dads, Dean remembered the coffee he'd made and the three of them spent several minutes looking for their keys and sipping. 

Lucifer mostly kept the smaller children entertained, but even Gabriel was getting restless and bored. 

Finally the keys were found, and so began the rounds of, "Go pee and put your shoes on, boys."

Of course, Jack was an exception to this rule, and he simply had his shoes put on. Dean took Castiel and Alfie to the bathroom, going himself, before getting their shoes on. Michael dealt with Adam, and the other children dealt with themselves. Standing in a line, recieving their bags, they were all ushered pit the door. 

Dean took all elementary children in his car, as well as Lucifer, with Michael taking the other three boys. One to middle school, one to playgroup and the last to nursery. They were lucky playgroup was accepting children as young as Jack for an all day situation. 

Agreeing to park in their usual spots, Dean and Michael sped off, only running half an hour late. 

Time to face the day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this, it was fun as hell to write!
> 
> Love, Bas


End file.
